


into you

by aroceu



Category: Tetris
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Lowercase, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was hard, falling down, and he couldn’t stop spinning. god, if only he had some control over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> what

it was hard, falling down, and he couldn’t stop spinning. god, if only he had some control over himself.

he found himself sliding next to a rather slender blue piece and the blue piece smiled at him and said, “hi.”

the blue piece was long with a single foot. z was right side up. somewhere on the outside of the screen, a human being was shrieking that he didn’t mean to do that. but z quite liked where he was right now.

“hi,” said z, and blushed a little. the blue piece didn’t stop smiling at him, and it made z feel a bit warm inside.

“i’m l,” said the piece, l. “what brings you here?”

“oh, you know.” z glanced up, where the other pieces were falling. another z, another l. but not an l like this one. “sitting.”

“yeah, i know what you mean. it’s nice being in the corners for a change,” said l. “i usually end up in the middles.”

“oh, really?” said z. “what, do you usually appear in the middle of the game?”

“yeah,” said l. “the beginning’s different. i think i like it better.”

“me too. less pressure and all,” said z, and l chuckled.

a t fell next to z then, two of his pieces on z’s far left units. “hey there, baby,” said t, winking.

z wished he could move over, not just to get closer to l (who was rather nice next to him by the way, even though they weren’t really attached), but to get away from t. everyone knew that t’s wanted to be attached to everyone. even though there was nothing wrong with it, z was especially uncomfortable with it. he wasn’t good at being attached easily.

unluckily, t’s were especially attached at being attached to him.

he looked at l. when their gazes met, l rolled his eyes. z giggled and rolled his too.

“there’s another z over there you can seduce,” l offered, looking pointedly in the other direction. t glanced around and said, “where—ooh, hey square baby.”

“that’s a lost cause right there,” said l, and z laughed again.

“this is nice,” said z, and then blushed at being so straightforward with his feelings.

“it is,” said l, smiled. “i like talking with you, z.”

more l’s, more z’s were piling up. z saw a single space next to l, and an i—they were always silent, they were—slid between them. z could still see a little bit of l, though.

“me too,” z called over to him. “maybe—maybe next game, then?”

l beamed and z could still feel him even though they weren’t as close anymore, only their bottoms touching. “definitely,” said l, before both of them disappeared.


End file.
